Fuzzy dice
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: The racers go to an arcade to win expensive fuzzy dice for Candlehead's birthday. I wrote this story on my iPad. No flames. I don't own regular show or wreck-it ralph


A/N: hey here's another regular show parody episode The episode is fuzzy dice starring Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle, Minty and Candlehead as Mordecai, Rigby, benson, muscle man, high five ghost, skips and pops. I don't own regular show or wreck-it ralph. Enjoy.

Vanellope's throne room interior day. Vanellope, Taffyta, Swizzle and minty are waiting for two more people. Rancis and Gloyd walk in. "Ugh finally! Could you please close the door?" Said Vanellope impatiently. "Yeah, close the door!" Gloyd snaps at Rancis. Rancis pushes Gloyd. "Just sit down!" Rancis snapped at Gloyd and closes the door. "As you boys and girls may or not know, it's Candlehead's birthday tomorrow." Reveals the words Candlehead's birthday. "I was planning to get her something from the arts and crafts fair last Saturday, but nothing really stood out. Has anybody gotten her anything." Said Vanellope.

"No." Said Swizzle. "Why am I not surprised?" Pulls cap off marker."ideas? Anybody?" Vanellope asked the other racers. Swizzle has an idea. "How about one of those Sonic grills?" Swizzle asked Vanellope. "That's actually not a bad idea, but Candlehead is watching her cholesterol doctor's orders. What else?" Said Vanellope. "How about we get her some new candles?" Taffyta asked Vanellope. "Well maybe but she gets news candles all the time." Said Vanellope. "What about some horseback riding lesions?" Rancis asked. "Please tell me you're joking." Said Vanellope with sarcasm. "We'll, no. Isn't she into that?" Rancis asked. "Don't you remember? That's the same exact gift we got her last year." Vanellope snapped at Rancis.

"Psht!" Said Gloyd. "Don't "psht" me! I don't here you coming with anything!" Rancis snapped at Gloyd. "Yeah, but at least I didn't say the same thing we got him last year! Said Gloyd.

They hear a knock on the door. "Hey guys can I come in?" Candlehead asked from the outside. "Just a second!" Vanellope shouted and flips the page to a blank page. "You can come in now." Said Vanellope. Candlehead enters the throne room. "What's everybody doing here?" Candlehead asked. "Oh hey Candlehead we were going over the chore list." Said Vanellope. "No! We were talking about how no one knows what to get you for your birthday." Said Swizzle. "Oh!" Said Candlehead. "Swizz what are you doing?!" Vanellope shouted to Swizzle. "I'm just saying what's on my mind, pres. I'm just real like that." Said Swizzle.

"You want to know what to get me for my birthday? Well, that's quite simple." Said Candlehead. "What is it Candlehead?" Vanellope asked Candlehead. "A pair of fuzzy dice from the fun fun zone." Said Candlehead. "Fuzzy dice?" Gloyd asked. "Yeah! They're so much fun!" Her faces changes from happy to sad. "But they cost a million tickets. And I suck at skeeze ballz." Said Candlhead sad and walks away. "Well, fuzzy dice it is." Said Vanellope. "Yeah but I'm not going to the fun fun zone." Said Gloyd. "Yeah, me neither I can't stand that place. All those nasty kids." Said Rancis agreeing with Gloyd. "Yeah, and talk about sub-standard pizza?" Said Swizzle. "And what about that annoying animatronic band?" Gloyd asked and everybody agrees.

"Ok I don't like the fun fun zone as much as you do. But if Candlehead we're gonna get her those fuzzy dice." Said Vanellope.

The scene switches to the fun fun zone the racers minus Candlehead see some kids having fun and two kids slapping a kid with a slice of pizza. "Let's get this over." Said Vanellope who doesn't like this. "May I help you kids?" The female employee asked. "We're just here to get some fuzzy dice." Said Rancis. "Ok you kids have fun." Said the female employee as she lets the racers in.

(A/N: in the regular show they dressed Rigby as a kid to get in. But since the racers are kids they get in easy.)

Vanellope steps on a slice of pizza on the floor and two kids bump her. "Hey!" Vanellope shouted."Focus on dice Vanellope." Said Rancis. The racers walk to the prize counter. "May I help you?. Diego Montez asked in the same way sour bill talks. "We're here to buy some fuzzy dice." Said Vanellope. "That will be one million tickets please." Said Diego Montez. "No we're gonna buy the fuzzy dice. How much will that be $10, $20?" Vanellope asked. "One million tickets please. If you like all of our prizes are on the wall." Said Diego Montez.

"Well can't we just buy the tickets?" Swizzle asked. "Tickets are a penny each." Diego Montez answered and the racers didn't like the sounds of that. "Nice. How is that $10?" Gloyd asked. "No dude it's $10,000." Said Rancis. "Wow really?" Gloyd asked. Vanellope turns around and looks at the other racers. "Alright bad news we need to win some tickets." Said Vanellope. "Uh yeah. We're standing right her." Said Taffyta.

A mini montage comes on. Gloyd beats a kid that looks like brick from powderpuff girls Z wearing a black t shirt, after that he beats a kid that was like "what?", and finally he beats a nerd and cries like a little girl. Gloyd is like "yeah!". Rancis is playing skeeball and 3 more Rancis play and the throw the ball. The ball turns into a token and goes into a slot. Taffyta is playing T-nugget and hits every nugget that pops out and destroys one. Swizzle and Minty are playing dance like a loser 3 and they use every dance move they can think of in a 4 player split screen. The montage ends with the racers do a group high five with neon fuzzy dice sign behind them.

The racers are sitting at a table counting the tickets. "Alright guys I got so,e bad news. We're 2000 tickets of the dice and what's worst we're down to our last token. But I notice their one game that gives out more tickets then the rest." Said Vanellope. They look at the skeeze ballz. "Skeeze ballz. This will have to be a team effort the faster we go, the more points we get. So when the balls drop." Said Vanellope. Rancis and Gloyd snicker at what Vanellope said. Vanellope sighs. "I walked into that one. When the game starts grab a ball, throw it and get back in line got it?" Said Vanellope and the racers all nod for yes.

Vanellope inserts the token and the racers grab a ball. Vanellope throws first, then Gloyd, then Rancis. They get 500,000. Taffyta, Swizzle, and Minty take their shots and get 900,000. Gloyd throws his ball but gets 500 points and what's worst they got 10 seconds left on the clock. "Come on Rancis sink it." Said Vanellope giving Rancis a boost in confidence. Rancis throws his ball and lands in the 10,000 points and the time runs out. The racers cheer in victory as the tickets come out.

20 minutes later

The tickets are taking a long time to come out and after that they go to the prize booth. "One million tickets." Said Vanellope. "What would you like?" Diego Montez asked. "We're take the fuzzy dice. For Candlehead!" Said Vanellope. The racers agree with Vanellope. Diego grabs the the fuzzy dice and grabs them to Vanellope. "Let's give this to Candlehead." Said Vanellope. But someone grabs the dice. "Sorry but you're not giving these to nobody." Said the male bear in a suit. The racers are shocked to see animatronic band are alive. The male bear presses a button and a car comes down. They get in and drive through the wall.

"After them!" Rancis shouted. "Whoo!" Swizzle shouted. The racers get in their karts and chase after them. The male bear sees them. Louie throws a drum at them but Taffyta dodges the drum. Swizzle gets close to the animatronic band. "Give us the dice." Said Swizzle he jumps out of the tongue twister and gets on the car and reaches for the dice but the female elbows him. "Back off creep!" The female duck shouted. The male bear opens the driver with Swizzle on it. "Ah, fudge!" Swizzle shouted. The rest of the racers are on the left side of the road. A truck is coming by. "Whoa!" Swizzle shouted but Minty grabs Swizzle just in time the racers go on the dirt and continue their trail.

The animatronic band get away and enter the harbour. The male bear hits the brakes but they don't work. "Stop the car!" The female duck shouted. "I'm trying!" The male bear shouted back. They hit some barrels that caused an explosion. The racers notice the explosion. "What was that?" Gloyd asked. "Let's find out." Said Taffyta getting serious. They reach the animatronic band and jump out their karts. "Give us back the dice we won them fair and square!" Rancis shouted. "You can't have them. Now get out of the way before somebody gets hurt!" Said the bear robot.

"What would you want with fuzzy dice?" Vanellope asked. "Well ten years ago we made a bid heist at GTA vice city, and made off with millions worth of uncut diamonds. They're in the dice." Said Louie pointing at the dice. Robot bear slaps Louie. "Shut up Louie!" The robot shouted. "I remember reading about that! That was you?" Said Vanellope. "Yeah that's right. We've been laying low for ten long years waiting for the satute on limitations for grand larnseny to run out. And it was supposed to end tonight at midnight." Said robot bear. "Mm-hmm. Until you clowns came along and ruined everything! Said duck robot. "Can't we just have the dice without the diamonds?" Gloyd asked. "It's too late. And you know too much." Said robot bear. "Mm-hmm." Said duck robot.

Swizzle leaps for the dice and yanks them out of the bear robot's hands. "Hey, give that back!" Bear robot shouted. Swizzle throws the dice to Taffyta, who throws it past the band, and to Gloyd, who was running to catch them and catches it. "Alright! No more games!" Bear robot shouted and reaches into his jacket. "No don't!" Gloyd shouted in fear. A light shines onto the bear robot. "This is the FBI. You're surrounded!" FBI agents, helicopter, and vehicles show up. "Get on the ground, now!" The FBI agent shouted. "Targets are considered hostile, repeat, targets are considered hostile." Said the pilot. "Copy that." Said the gunsman.

"What do we do, boss?" Louie asked. "We'll do what we were made to do: show these folks a fun time." Said bear robot. "Hm. Funny, I was thinking exactly the same thing." Said du k robot. Louie whimpers. "Well then, I guess it's show time! Said bear robot and pulls out a gun. "Gun!" FBI agent shouted and the fBI shoots the bear robot down. Gloyd runs back to the karts while being chased by the bullets of the duck robot's gun. "Eat that, sucker!" Duck robot shouted.

The gunsman shoot the duck robot and falls into a boat. Louie fires at the gunsman and hits him at first. Than a man launches a rocket at Louie, which finally hits him. Louie blows up, along with the rocket. The bear robot survives the gun shot and grabs a pole. The racers watch in horror. The gunsman then fire several more shots until a man with a machine comes out and shoots the bear. The bullets knock him into a boat. His head knocks a gear, which causes the boat to go across the ocean as the searchlight of a helicopter watches from above.

"Smoke 'em." Said the pilot. A man carrying a rocket launcher fires at the boat, which hits and destroys the boat. The racers watch in shock, then, jump into the air and high-five into a freeze-frame. We then show a closing montage set to the song "Don't you (forget about me)" by simple minds.

Vanellope and the racers got the fuzzy dice after the FBI retrieved the uncut diamonds from them. The whereabouts of the capicola gang are currently unknown. Though there have been sightings reported all across the lower 48. Diego Montez quit his job at the fun fun zone 3 1/2 weeks later, and became a multi-millionaire after patenting his ergonomic reaching hook. Candlehead received the fuzzy dice for her birthday and loved them. So did Swizzle. A little too much.

A/N: That was an good story. If you want me to any tv show episode or regular show episode just review and I'll do it when I got back from cruising.


End file.
